This invention relates to a new pack of playing cards. In the prior art, numerous types of playing card decks are known with the deck including suits of hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades and each suit including numbered cards from ace to 10 and jack, queen and king being the most common. The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 848,542 to Ferris discloses a deck of playing cards including 4 sets of suit cards with each such suit comprising 10 digit cards correspondingly colored and the plurality of "interchanger cards" having a portion colored to correspond to their main suit and a portion thereof colored to correspond to the color of another suit. The object is to force play to another suit. In a modification of the invention an ordinary deck as described above is used and the interchanger cards are added to thereby comprise a deck including 64 cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 952,939 to Parker discloses a deck of playing cards wherein specific suits are designated by an area of color and the name of the color is printed thereon. The individual cards in each suit are distinguished by the display of identifying symbols such as numerals which may or may not run in sequence as desired. To play games with this deck of cards, the object is to match sums of numbers as well as colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,132 to Keating discloses a deck of cards designed to enable playing a game similar to that of rummy which requires the collection of cards bearing pictures of various sled dogs and respective drivers having the same color suits.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,902 to Howard discloses a deck of cards having 62 cards therein which is designed to play a card game entitled "Rainbow". The 62 card deck includes 6 suits of 10 cards, each suit of which is provided with a color section comprising the same major or base color together with a different and distinguishing minor color section there being only 2 cards per suit having the same combination. The remaining 2 cards represent a pot of gold and an empty pot. The object of the game is to make books of cards bearing the 6 base colors of the rainbow.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,782 to Pearson discloses a card game played with a deck of cards consisting of 4 suits of unique colors each of which contains 13 cards and each designated with numbers representing the "taking value" and the "score value". As the taking value increases, the scoring value decreases and vice versa. The game played with this deck of cards may be considered to be a variation of the game of "bridge".
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 162,756 to Shriner discloses a design for a deck of playing cards wherein the suits are designated by symbols such as stars, circles or tree-like symbols. The respective suit symbols are located within a triangle which is inversely placed within a larger triangle about which certain numbers are written for a variety of reasons.